yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/161
Arapça harfli ayet metni قُلْ إِنَّنِي هَدَانِي رَبِّي إِلَى صِرَاطٍ مُّسْتَقِيمٍ دِينًا قِيَمًا مِّلَّةَ إِبْرَاهِيمَ حَنِيفًا وَمَا كَانَ مِنَ الْمُشْرِكِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kul innenî hedânî rabbî ilâ sırâtın mustekîm(mustekîmin) dînen kıyamen millete ibrâhîme hanîfâ(hanîfen), ve mâ kâne minel muşrikîn(muşrikîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kul : de 2. inne-nî : muhakkak ki beni 3. hedâ-ni : beni hidayete erdirdi, hidayet etti 4. rabbî : Rabbim 5. ilâ sırâtın mustekîmin : Sıratı Mustakîm'e, Allah'a yönelmiş, 6. dînen : dîn olarak 7. kıyamen : ayakta kalan, kalacak olan 8. millete : topluluk, din 9. ibrâhîme : Hz. İbrâhîm 10. hanîfen : hanif olarak, hanif olan (tek Allah'a inanan) 11. ve mâ kâne : ve olmadı 12. min el muşrikîne : müşriklerden Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı De ki: Şüphe yok, Rabbim, beni doğru yola sevketti, İbrahîm'in tek Tanrı tanıyan dosdoğru dinine hidâyet etti ve o, hiçbir zaman şirk koşanlardan değildi. Ali Bulaç Meali De ki: "Rabbim gerçekten beni doğru yola iletti, dimdik duran bir dine, İbrahim'in hanif (muvahhid) dinine... O, müşriklerden değildi." Ahmet Varol Meali De ki: "Şüphesiz, Rabbim beni doğru yola, dosdoğru dine, tevhid inancı üzere olan İbrahim'in dinine iletti. O, Allah'a ortak koşanlardan değildi." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) 'Şüphesiz Rabbim beni doğru yola, gerçek dine, doğruya yönelen ve puta tapanlardan olmayan İbrahim'in dinine iletmiştir' de. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) De ki: “Şüphesiz Rabbim beni doğru bir yola, dosdoğru bir dine, Hakk’a yönelen İbrahim’in dinine iletti. O, Allah’a ortak koşanlardan değildi.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali De ki: Şüphesiz Rabbim beni doğru yola, dosdoğru dine, Allah'ı birleyen İbrahim'in dinine iletti. O, ortak koşanlardan değildi. Edip Yüksel Meali De ki: 'Rabbim beni dosdoğru olan yola iletmiş bulunuyor: monoteist olan İbrahim'in mükemmel dinine... O, ortak koşanlardan olmadı.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) De ki: «Beni Rabbim, şüphesiz dosdoğru bir yola, gerçek ve daima ayakta olan bir dine, başka dinlerden sıyrılıp yalnız hakka yönelen İbrahim'in tertemiz dinine iletti. O, hiçbir zaman Allah'a ortak koşanlardan olmadı.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) De ki: beni, rabbım şeksiz dosdoğru bir yola hidâyet buyurdu, doğru payidâr bir dine, başka dinlerden sıyrılıb sâde hakka müteveccih haniyf olan İbrâhimin milletine ki o hiç bir zaman müşriklerden olmadı Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen De ki, «Şüphe yok ki Rabbim beni müstakim bir yola, dosdoğru bir dine, İbrahim'in Hanîf olan milliyetine hidâyet buyurdu. Ve o, müşriklerden olmuş değildi.» Muhammed Esed De ki: "Bakın, Rabbim beni düzgün ve saf bir itikad aracılığıyla dosdoğru bir yola yöneltti; her türlü batıldan uzak durarak Allahtan başka şeye ilahlık yakıştıranlardan olmayan İbrahimin yoluna". Suat Yıldırım Suat Yıldırım : De ki: Rabbim beni doğru yola, İbrâhim’in dimdik ayakta duran, batıldan uzak, tamamen Hakka yönelmiş tevhid dinine iletti. O, asla müşriklerden olmamıştı. Süleyman Ateş Meali De ki: "Rabbim beni doğru yola iletti. Dosdoğru dine, Allâh'ı birleyen İbrâhim'in dinine. O, ortak koşanlardan değildi." Şaban Piriş Meali De ki: -Rabbim beni, dosdoğru yola, gerçek olan ve daimi olan dine, Müşriklerden olmayan İbrahim’in Hanif yoluna iletti. Ümit Şimşek Meali De ki: Rabbim beni dosdoğru bir yola iletti-bâtıldan uzaklaşarak hakka yönelmiş olan İbrahim'in sapasağlam dinine ki, o hiçbir zaman müşriklerden olmamıştı. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk De ki: "Beni, dosdoğru yola Rabbim iletmiştir. Güçlü, pürüzsüz bir dine, hanîf olan İbrahim'in milletine. Müşriklerden değildi o." Yusuf Ali (English) Say: "Verily, my Lord hath guided me to a way that is straight,- a religion of right,- the path (trod) by Abraham the true in Faith, and he (certainly) joined not gods with Allah." M. Pickthall (English) Say: Lo! As for me, my Lord hath guided me unto a straight path, a right religion, the community of Abraham, the upright, who was no idolater. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri DE Kİ: "Bakın, Rabbim beni düzgün ve saf bir itikad aracılığıyla dosdoğru bir yola yöneltti; her türlü bâtıldan uzak durarak Allah'tan başka şeye ilahlık yakıştıranlardan olmayan İbrahim'in yoluna". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri